


The Air I Breathe

by TobytheWise



Series: 2019 Kinktober [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Frottage, Sex Toys, Sharing Clothes, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Clary's wearing Izzy's clothes while sparring and Izzy can't stop thinking about all the sexy things she plans to do once she's done training. Thankfully, training is cut short, leaving Clary at Izzy's mercy.ORUnadulterated Clizzy Smut with traces of fluff.





	The Air I Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day 26, prompt: breathplay  
I hope you all enjoy some Clizzy. It's been so long since I've written F/F and gosh, I had so much fun with this that I have a feeling you'll be seeing more in the future haha!  
Enjoy!

“By the Angel,” Izzy murmurs under her breath, her eyes never leaving Clary. Beside her, Magnus nods his head. 

“I concur,” he whispers back. 

Clary lets out a deep grunt as she spars against Alec, her fiery red hair sticking to her forehead as she sweats. The shirt she’s wearing begins to cling to her skin the harder she works and it makes Izzy’s mouth run dry. Fuck. She’s just so sexy, so fucking fierce as she fights. 

Izzy stares because she feels like she literally can’t pull her eyes away. She crosses her legs, tightening her thighs as tight as she can, biting her bottom lip at the feeling lighting up her middle. She didn’t realize she had  _ a thing _ about Clary wearing her clothes until this very moment, seeing her in Izzy’s top. 

“He’s so beautiful. Stupid Shadowhunter training making him look so serious and gorgeous,” Magnus says, leaning down to lay his head against his palm, elbow resting against his knee. Izzy just tries to ignore the fact he’s staring like that because of her brother. 

Grunts and heavy breathing sound through the training room intermixed with the clashing of swords. All sounds that Izzy associates with adrenaline and racing hearts and pain. The smell of sweat radiates through the air and it only enhances the arousal she’s feeling. Her thighs clench and unclench, stimulating that bundle of nerves between her legs, teasing herself. 

Izzy runs her fingers through her hair, tucking it over her shoulder as she leans forward, licking her lips. She switchest her legs and realizes with a start that she’s growing wet. Fuck. She hasn’t gotten wet like this just from watching someone since she was a teenager. Clary just  _ does _ things to her without even realizing it. It’s so unfair and Izzy can’t wait to get her behind a closed door where she can return the favor. 

“Is it getting hot in here or is it just Alexander?” Magnus asks and Izzy snorts, finally pulling her eyes away from Clary. Though it’s with great effort. 

“I think we should cut this training session short,” she says, raising her brow at Magnus. 

“An excellent idea,” he answers as he stands. Magnus walks with confidence, a definite sway in his hips as he goes and Izzy can’t help but smile. Magnus opens a portal as he steps into Alec’s space. 

Alec stares wide eyed at Magnus, looking between his weapons, Clary, and Magnus. “What-”

Before he can even ask what’s going on, Magnus is gripping the front of his shirt, pulling him into a kiss, and walking him through the portal. 

“What the hell was that?” Clary asks, shaking her head as she puts her and Alec’s weapons away properly. 

“Magnus just had a little less patience than me,” Izzy says, stepping into Clary’s space, running her fingers over  _ her _ top. She leans forward, her lips barely touching Clary’s ear. “I can at least wait until we’re back in our room.”

She feels Clary gulp. “What’s going to happen in our room?”

Izzy leans back, walking backwards out of the training room. “Why don’t you hurry up and find out.”

Izzy’s steps are quick and efficient as she walks towards their room. It doesn’t take long for Clary to catch up, placing her hand in Izzy’s. They walk with purpose, not exchanging any words. There’s anticipation radiating through her body as they walk, her skin prickling with excitement. Izzy ignores the heat between her legs, feeling the wetness in her panties.

The moment the door is closed behind them, Izzy is shoving Clary up against is. Clary lets out a moan that makes Izzy smirk. Fuck. She’s just so sexy like this, breathless and blushing. 

“You were stunning out there,” Izzy whispers, running the tip of her nose over Clary’s jaw. Through the smell of sweat she can smell Clary’s perfume, sweet and salty mixed together. Her left hand connects with Clary’s hip, gripping her tight and keeping her in place before slowly rising to explore. 

“You liked watching me spar?”

“I loved it. You were so strong, so fucking sexy holding your own out there. Plus,” Izzy adds, nipping at Clary’s earlobe and making her shudder, “I love seeing you handle a big sword.”

Her hand moves higher, running over Clary’s belly to her chest. Izzy cups her right boob, running her thumb over her nipple until it’s hard enough to see through her bra and shirt. Then she moves higher. Clary’s sharp intake of breath sounds through the room as Izzy rubs her hand over her throat. Huh, interesting. 

“So fucking beautiful,” Izzy murmurs, her lips leaving barely there kisses across Clary’s cheek and jaw. Her thumb holds Clary’s face just under her jaw, her fingers on the side of Clary’s face. Having her held like this makes Izzy feel powerful. Turned on beyond belief. Fuck. She needs Clary, needs her now. 

Izzy finally tilts Clary’s face and takes her lips in a kiss. Her soft lips feel perfect against Izzy’s, opening immediately and allowing Izzy’s tongue into her mouth. They let out matching groans as their tongues caress, Izzy’s hand tightening slightly where it holds Clary’s jaw. Izzy’s body feels alive, heating up with pleasure. 

Without breaking the kiss, Izzy takes Clary’s wrist, leading her hand between Izzy’s legs. Clary gasps into Izzy’s mouth the moment her fingers find the inside of Izzy’s panties. 

“Oh god,” she whispers, her eyes wide. “You’re so wet.”

“I told you,” Izzy says, pulling Clary’s bottom lip between her teeth, tugging on it. “Watching you fight was so sexy. You were incredible.”

Clary’s fingers slide through Izzy’s drenched folds. “Oh fuck,” Izzy whispers breathlessly, her body thrumming with pleasure. Her lips find Clary’s throat, kissing gently before teasing her teeth over the sensitive skin. Clary’s finger begins to flick over her clit and she lets out a whine. “So good.”

“Izzy, please,” Clary gasps out as Izzy bites down. 

“I can’t wait to get you naked and beneath me,” Izzy whispers into her ear. “Can’t wait to taste you and tease you and make you mine.”

“Yours,” Clary agrees with a nod of her head. “Need you.”

“And you have me,” Izzy says, pulling Clary’s hand out of her pants. Still gripping Clary’s wrist, she pushes Clary’s slick covered fingers into her mouth. Clary’s eyes dilate further as she sucks Izzy’s wetness from her fingers. “Fuck, you’re perfect.”

Once they’re clean, Izzy pulls Clary’s fingers out of the way and replaces them with her tongue, moaning at her own taste in Clary’s mouth. She grabs the hem of Clary’s shirt, ripping it over her head as she walks backwards towards their bed. As quickly as possible, they strip out of their clothes, only stopping to make out again, their hands running over each new patch of skin. 

Izzy’s breathing picks up speed, her heart racing. Her hands skim over Clary’s stomach, her hips, tracing random patterns into her creamy skin, running over her black runes. When they pull apart, Clary only have a moment to regain her breath before Izzy is shoving her onto the bed on her back. Clary opens her thighs and Izzy groans. 

Izzy’s eyes run over Clary’s body, put on display for her. Fuck, she’s beautiful. Her skin is flushed, a stark contrast against her pale skin and black runes. There’s a red hickey on the side of Clary’s throat and Izzy’s insides quiver with delight at marking her for everyone to see. Clary is hers just as much as she is Clary’s, that thought making her smile. The look must be more feral than she meant because Clary’s eyes widen. Finally, Izzy allows herself to look lower, between Clary’s spread thighs. 

Clary’s wet and glistening, just begging for Izzy to touch her. Her neatly trimmed orange curls are cute where they lay on her mound and Izzy wants nothing more than to bury her nose in those curls before burying her tongue in Clary’s cunt. 

“Come here,” Clary beckons, her arms outstretched for Izzy. Izzy smirks before stepping away from the bed, loving the little whine Clary makes. It makes her feel wanted and desired. It’s a heady feeling. 

As quickly as she can, Izzy digs through their closet, finding their vibrating wand. When she turns back, she sucks in a sharp breath, finding Clary’s hand between her legs, pumping them in and out of her cunt. Her head is thrown back, the long expanse of her neck on display. 

“By the Angel,” Izzy murmurs as she crawls onto the bed. “Look at you.”

Clary lets out a moan. She’s always loved being watched like this. But this time, Izzy would must rather be an active participant. Once she’s close enough, Clary pulls her fingers free and drags Izzy down into a kiss. Izzy lays with one leg on either side of Clary’s leg, grinding down against her thigh. 

“Fuck,” Clary grits out through clenched teeth. “Yes. That’s so good.”

Clary’s hips ride up off the bed, grinding her crotch against Izzy’s thigh and it’s perfect. She can feel how wet Clary is as they rub against each other, kissing each other deeply as Clary’s nail scratch down Izzy’s back. The marks sting in the sexiest way, making Izzy feel marked and claimed. 

Izzy pulls back enough to grab the wand. She flicks the switch, the wand coming to life with vibrations. Izzy leans back enough to press the wand head to Clary’s clit, reveling in the way she squirms and moans. “Breathtaking.”

“Oh god. Izzy!”

Izzy adjusts herself until she can comfortably rub her clit against the wand too, letting out a moan of her own when the vibration hit her clit, pleasure racing down her spine. She leans down, her hips moving in tiny circular motion that only ramps up her pleasure. 

“You’re so sexy, Clary,” Izzy groans before kissing just under Clary’s chin. 

“You’re the sexy one,” Clary grits out. “So fucking sexy.” Her hands come up to play with Izzy’s breasts, tugging on her nipples and making a cry of pleasure fly from Izzy’s lips. She knows exactly how to play her. But two can play at this game. 

Izzy’s free hand comes up, gently running over Clary’s throat. Clary freezes, her cheeks becoming impossibly redder. “Do it,” she whispers, her voice breaking. 

Izzy wraps her fingers around Clary’s throat. She stares into Clary’s eyes as her fingers tighten. “God,” Izzy whispers, awe tinting her voice. “You look so beautiful with my fingers wrapped around your throat.”

Clary lets out an obscene noise that makes Izzy shiver, her hips ride up, grinding even harder against the vibrator between them. “Yes. Yes,” she whispers, her voice coming out hoarse as her oxygen gets cut off. 

Izzy squeezes a little harder, watching carefully at Clary’s reaction. Her cheeks grow pinker, her eyes beginning to water. “Are you ready to come, sweetheart?”

Clary nods frantically, wheezing out a noise of pleasure. Izzy’s hips continue to move as her orgasm rushes towards her, her body beginning to tense. She can feel the way Clary’s thighs quiver, her hands no longer playing with Izzy’s boobs but gripping her shoulders, digging her nails into Izzy’s skin. 

Just as Clary’s eyes begin to spill over, her mouth open in a silent scream, does Izzy let go of her throat. Clary sucks in a sharp, desperate breath as she comes. Izzy can feel her shatter below her, her body twitching and jerking with aftershocks. Izzy kisses Clary through it until she’s slumped back against the pillows, pulling her hips away from the vibrator once she’s oversensitive. 

Izzy kisses her lips one last time before pulling the vibrator away from her clit, smiling as she lets out a little sigh of happiness. “Beautiful,” she whispers. 

Clary shakes her head, a wide smile across her lips. “Come here. Let me make you come.”

Izzy lays on her back, tossing her right leg over Clary’s thigh. Clary reaches down between her legs, running her fingers through Izzy’s folds and teasing her just the way Izzy loves. Izzy flicks the vibrator back on, pushing it against her clit and letting out a pleased moan. 

“Please. Put them in me. Wanna come on your fingers.”

Clary does as she’s asked, gently pushing two of her fingers into Izzy’s wet cunt. She tightens around them, whining at how fucking good it feels to be stretched and filled. Clary leans over and begins peppering Izzy’s shoulder with kisses, biting and sucking as she goes. 

Izzy’s skin breaks out in goosebumps, her skin lighting up with pleasure. She’s so close. So fucking close. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she grits out through clenched teeth as her entire body tenses, her thighs shaking. She’s so wet that Clary’s fingers make squelching sounds as she finger fucks her. “I’m so close.”

Clary bites her earlobe before whispering, “come on, gorgeous. Come on my fingers. Wanna see you come.”

Izzy’s hips fly off the bed, her spine curving as she cries out, coming around Clary’s fingers, her wetness dripping down Clary’s wrist. Her cunt tightens rhythmically as she rides out her pleasure, her core hot as lava. She comes so hard that her vision whites out for a moment and when it’s back, there a tears dripping from the corners of her eyes. 

“Fuck,” she whispers, her voice coming out hoarse. “That was incredible.” She flicks the vibrator off, tossing it onto the floor to clean later. 

Izzy turns on her side, leaning her cheek against Clary’s chest, nuzzling against her boob to find a comfortable position. 

“I love you,” Clary whispers before kissing Izzy’s hair. 

Izzy wraps her arm around Clary’s middle, leaving a gently kiss against Clary’s boob, making her giggle. “I love you, too.”

“So,” Clary starts, her voice tentative. “What we just did? That was… ya know… good with you?”

Izzy leans up on her elbow, looking down at Clary’s adorable blush. She kisses each of Clary’s cheeks before answering. “More than okay. I loved it. In the future I think it would be best if I did some more research and we had a proper safeword. But yeah. It was amazing for me.”

Clary’s face breaks out into a wide smile. “Good. Cool. I’m not sure how I got so lucky snagging you.”

Izzy laughs, the sound carefree and relaxed. “You let me dress you up in my clothes and then kicked my brother’s ass.”

“You dork,” Clary says, wrinkling her nose. “I didn’t mean today. I meant in general. You’re amazing.”

“You’re amazing, too.” She kisses Clary’s nose before snuggling back against her chest. “Now sleep. I have to be up early for patrol.”

“Fine. Just don’t steal any of my clothes when you leave.”

Izzy smirks to herself, thinking of all the things she could wear to tease her girlfriend. Tomorrow’s gonna be fun. 


End file.
